1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and the method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to conductive lines and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor manufacturing processes, the metallization process of the integrated circuits plays a decisive role. Typically, the conductive lines are used to connect the devices to each other. The conventional method of forming the conductive lines comprises forming a metal layer over a semiconductor substrate and then forming a patterned photoresist layer on the metal layer. Further, by using the patterned photoresist layer as a mask, an etching process is performed on the conductive layer to form the conductive lines.
However, as the integration of the integrated circuits keeps increasing, the pattern and the line width of the device are decreased. In addition, with the decreasing of the line width of the conductive line, the sheet resistance of the conductive line is increased. Therefore, the resistance-capacitance delay (RC delay) is increased and the operation speed of the device is adversely affected by the increment of the RC delay.